


Something There

by MarzgaPerez



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: I started watching Season 5 of TWD and am now catching up since the beginning. It didn't take long for me to start shipping Caryl.This is some padding to their Cherokee Rose scene from S02E04.





	

Before turning to go, he tried to reassure her with a smile, although Daryl knew he couldn't fully understand the fear of losing a child.

Carol called out to him. “Wait."

She threaded the needle into the quilt she was mending and placed it on the table. Carol had always found comfort in cleaning and cooking and baking and sewing, particularly during times of duress. It had worked out for her because it was rare that Ed could punish her for an untidy house or an overcooked meal. Still, he usually managed to find a way to blame her for their money woes or whatever else was getting him down.

Now that was a thing of the past. And they had to find Sophia so that Carol could give her daughter a better life, strange as that seemed given the state of the world.

She stood up shakily and walked towards Daryl. Before she reached him, her fingers grazed over the flower he had found for her - the Cherokee Rose, he had called it.

The last time Carol had received flowers, or any such gesture, was years ago when Ed was courting her, back when he had been charming and more like a human being. And maybe on Mother's Day one year when his parents were in town for a visit. He couldn't very well buy flowers for his own mother and not his wife.

Daryl lowered his head, afraid that if he met her eyes, he might actually break down. And that was something he couldn't afford to do.

"Thank you." Carol leaned against him, resting her face against his bare shoulder. He felt the wetness of the tears she had been crying against his skin.

She put her arms around him loosely, but his body stiffened. She quickly released her arms, backing away, wondering if she had just violated some unspoken boundary.

He recognized the wave of embarrassment pass over her face and reached over to stroke her cheek. Now it was Carol's turn to flinch. But Daryl didn't retreat. He gently lifted her chin. "Hey. We'll find her."

She nodded and blinked away a few of the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes. "If anyone can, it's you."


End file.
